Jusenkyo Otsutsuki Of Blood and Carnage
by Crimson-Esper-Of-Ruin-Instinct
Summary: Summary Inside! Rated M Dark Themes included
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ranma could feel it, the rage, the anger, the hate he wanted to smash, miam or even hurt anyone who hurt him, so what does he do when he beats his deadbeat father into unconsciousness to escape his influence? what if a certain goddess from the long forgotten shinobi era Naruko Otsutsuki felt this young boys soul wrapped in anger, sorrow, pain and hatred...she found him so enticing! watch as the one infamous Shinto Goddess turn Ranma Saotome the descendant of the destroyer of the shinobi system and the descendant of Black Gine, Dark/Violent/Ruthless/Scarily Intelligent/Smart and Cunning Ranma, Otsutsuki-Makaishin Saiyan-DicloniusFuta Jusenkyo Ranma, Lots of Bashing that is long overdue, Incest, blood, violence, verbal strikes below the belt, etc crossovers - Dragon Ball Z(and Super), Sailor Moon, Love Hina and more. Mildly Large harem, Godlike to OP Ranma fic, Ranko is Ranma's twin sister fic  
**

 **I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Ranma Saotome snaps  
**

 **(Hong Kong)**

"Stupid boy...mmmh *snore*!" A snarl was heard from a 15 year old boy with black hair, he wore black pant martial arts shoes and a sleeveless red qipao with black wristbands. His eyes that were normally calm were going scarlet red with slowly building rage and hatred.

This boy that looked like he wanted to murder the taller fat bellied man sleeping next to him was Ranma Saotome the twin brother of Ranko Saotome.

Why was Ranma looking like he wanted to snap the fatman of his father's neck, he was suspicious about his father mumbling in his sleep about marrying his son to a girl that'll keep him humble and under her fist and take care of him.

He went through Genma's knapsack and found the journal, curious he read it and the more he read the more he began to see a crimson haze.

The plans Genma made that would force Ranma to obey and be submissive to the heiress of the Tendo-ryu school, from what he read this damned girl was a tomboy of the highest order with a jealousy and arrogance streak as long as the Nile river.

The revelations and the plans made to strip any semblance of his life away that would no doubt leave him paying off debts and satisfaction to the familys his sperm donor robbed or swindled made Ranma take a serious look at how he was acting and felt disgust bubble in his gut at how his mask almost became him.

Ranma standing up dusted his pants off, went to his knapsack rummaging through it and pulled out a syringe holding a glowing green liquid within it, the needle glinted in the moonlight showing how sharp it was.

A sinister smile appeared on aquatransexual's face as he/she stalked towards the arrogant fat panda bastard, "Ruin and control my life will you huh panda bastard? let's see you get up from this!" His eyes turned pink-red with dilated pupils before viciously jabbing the needle in Genma's neck causing the man's eyes to snap wide open only for Ranma to clamp his free hand over his mouth preventing him from screaming.

Ranma smirked as the drug worked its way through the man's body evidenced by how the struggling was slowing down. "Don't worry pop you'll just wake up in a few more days, and I will be long gone outside of your control." With that said he jabbed a finger into a nerve cluster that would boost the drug's flow speed into the bloodstream and within a few seconds Genma was out like a light snoring loudly.

Standing up Ranma tied his loose hair into a long back length ponytail and walked to his knapsack. "From here on out I look out for only myself, i hope my sister is at Jusenkyo waiting for me, those morse code messages i left behind should've given her ideas to where i'll be at." His eyes sharpened and like a ghost he vanished hopping through trees fast.

 _'Finally...i'm free!'_ A smile spread across his face before his turned pink red like his eyes followed by small horns sprouting from his head.

"Let's go!" Ranma laughed joyfully and started dashing faster and faster the tree branches were shattering due to the increasing power in his feet.

His hair went from black slowly to pink luscious red, small horns popped out from his head and Ranma's black eyes turned to pink-red ones with the sclera turning black.

In another universe Ranma would've been cursed by the Spring Of Drowned Girl...but the spring he fell in was more powerful, dark and rewarding.

The Cursed Spring Of Drowned Diclonius...

(1 hour later - Jusenkyo Springs)

"Made it!" Ranma breathed a bit with a grin before spotting the lake that seemed to begin glowing as if feeling his/her presence.

"Ah! it's you young one." The Jusenkyo guide exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the deceptive looking cursed child.

"Oh it's just you almost thought you were my sperm donor." Ranma gave out a quiet sigh of relief with one hand behind his/her back that actually held some kind of silver large kunai that faded away into nothing.

"What brings you back to the springs?" The man looked curious before noticing Ranma's gaze on a very _particular_ spring and his eyes widened in recognition.

"You wish to dip into Spring Of Drowned Diclonius? the power you get from that one will make you a different person." Ranma sighed and told the guide of what he found in Genma's journals, by the end the Jusenkyo guide looked appalled, disgusted and pale faced.

"...Saotome is more of a disgusting human being that would make the devil himself want to puke..." He muttered with revulsion with Ranma having the look to match.

"Don't worry about the dumbass panda, i gave him a personal concoction of mine that will keep him out like a light for five days, plenty of time to get things in order and be completely outside his control, influence and out of possible engagements."

"Well then i wish you luck then young Ranma...go the spring seems to be waiting for you." he glanced at the glowing pool of crimson water.

Ranma walked towards the crimson colored spring tearing away his qipao top, and then his shoes. "This pool is the key to my new life...freedom...power and ridding myself of Genma and his retarded plans." Ranma whispered as he stood at the edge of the pool looking at his reflection that seemed to smile at him and held out her arms lovingly.

"No regrets..." He closed his eyes and didnt see how the pool had a glow of celestial white before jumping in the crimson pond.

The guide watched this and had a weird smile on his face, "Me thinks young Ranma will have much better life due to Drowned Diclonius Spring'.

"Will my musume-chan be alright?" A musical voice that sounded like the voices of the sirens spoke from behind the guide who merely smiled and turned around.

"I am just helping your child Otsutsuki-senpai." The guides features faded away to show an adult with black hair, onyx colored eyes with tear throughs, a handsome angular face and a rather monotone expression wearing a ring bearing a kanji of Suzaku.

"Always doing your duty for me as always Itachi-kun." Naruko smiled back at her best friend she blessed with by making his dna more powerful tounlock his full heritage as the transmigrant of her nephew Indra. She being the new Rabbit goddess and one of the few gods that had full power and authority to interfere in the mortal world, hell even Izanagi and Izanami the mothers of shinto goddess's are afraid of pissing her off.

She stood at 5'9 having wide childbearing hips, a perky tight jiggly butt, slim legs, toned stomach and pectorals, on top of that she had luscious lips with red lipstick, heterochromia teal green and grey silver slitted eyes that twinkled with happiness and several other hidden things, fangs poked out from her upper lip and three black rectangular bar whisker marks sat in threes on both cheeks.

She wore black pants, black ankle length sandals, a black long sleeve shirt with a red line down the middle and a buttoned collar, over that she had a white short sleeve haori with red flames licking the bottom. Naruko had long sun golden blond hair with a very silky texture to it, tied into a long braid going down her back stopping at her ass.

"You did give me a new life after stopping the corrupt Uchiha's, even though i still had to go undercover in Akatsuki." Naruko frowned serenely at the mention of the Red Dawn, _'Annoying children the lot of them, i will free Kaguya-okaa-san but on my terms not Black Zetsu's.'_ She thought with determination before noticing he blood red spring bubbling, and slowly gained intensity causing both of them to raise eyebrows feeling sensation of both chakra and ki rising and flaring with utter joy and excitement.

 _'That's it musume-chan unleash it all, show yourself that you're an Otsutsuki!'_ Her eyes widened as she wet her lips with her tongue feeling arousal at the sensation of her new daughter having just as much chakra and ki as her, and let out a muffled moan of lust. _'Okaa-chan will teach you many things, i'll even teach you how to properly use that cock of yours that's sure to put a bull to shame!'_ Naruko breathed deeply controlling herself from her lustful desires.

 **"I've been reborn!"** A demonically female voice shouted in a watery dual tone voice, before the spring bubbled and blasted sky high with a beam of rose/red and black.

Itachi had wide eyes knowing this color, "Naruko-sama!" Naruko nodded with a wide fanged smirk and sensed a extremely powerful ki heading this way.

 _'Time to meet your goddaughter Gine-chan.'_

A figure floated out blood red spring, water swirling around her entire body. Naruko and Itachi watched as it was absorbed by the figure revealing a girl standing at 5'8 tanned skin accenting her beauty, her hair was silky flowing down to her waist. The girls body seemed to have lean muscle everywhere with an almost visible six-pack pectorals, her bust sat at 46DD's with light pink nipples and areola's.

Besides that she had some medium sized horns that made her look like a devil, She merely floated there in the air before the same energy flared out around her causing her hair to float spiking upward turning a rose color with streaks of red.

"At last i'm free..." Ranma sighed out her voice sounded like an alluring husky whisper in your ear, Naruko squeezed her legs feeling arousal.

 _'Dammit not now!'_ She whined, before locking eyes that were the same color as the ones her best friend had.

 _'Lucy-chan will be happy that there's another one like her.'_ Ranma suddenly had an orb of rose/red/purple energy in her hand, looking directly at a certain spot miles away from here.

"Young Lady do not kill him now!" Naruko spoke completely stern and scolding causing Ranma to freeze and obeyed.

"Yes momma." Ranma flew down to where Naruko and Itachi stood before getting wrapped in a warm hug.

"Oh musume-chan it's alright, you're with your real family now...Ranko-chan you can come out now!" Ranma's eyes widened and saw her twin sister.

"Ranma!" Ranko glomped her twin and in turn Ranma hugged her back tightly both siblings letting out sighs of relief at being with each other again.

"Oh Ranma-nee i thought i was going to lose your trail again." Ranko snuggled into Ranma's chest, wet fingers trailing through her hair. "It's alright Ranko-nee we're together at last, we even got our REAL mother" Naruko giggled hugging both of them with a warm smile.

"Girls c'mon you haven't even met your Kyofu yet." Itachi gasped at this looking entirely shocked but seeing their eyes turn to him, he couldn't help but smile back holing his arms open and two jumped into his embrace.

 _'I may have discarded my brother, father and clan from my life, but Naruko-sama, Ranma-chan, Ranko-chan and the others are my new family i'll cherish for my immortal life.'_ Itachi's left eye dripped with a single tear and felt a familiar energy, smirking he looked up and saw a black spiky haired woman wearing black pants, white boots, a dark grey sleeveless gi over a black long sleeve skintight top that held her DDD's back snugly.

She had piercing black eyes and tanned skin and a green earring in one ear. "Ranma, Ranko say hello to your godmother Gine." Gine floated down landing right in front of the two redhaired girls.

"You have strong daughters Naruko, Ranma-chan's chakra and ki look to be on par with yours, Ranko over here feels the same and all perfectly controlled." Gine had a warm shine in her eyes looking at her two goddaughters who blushed sheepishly, well Ranma kept a stoic image but a small smile.

"Mama i still want to enroll in that highschool Furinkan High, i know you'd rather i be somewhere else like a place in Juban, however i want Genma-baka and the other fools to try forcing me into their design, they'll see why it isn't wise to piss off a devil." Ranma declared with glowing pink red sinister eyes, this earned a smirk from Gine and Naruko while an interested one was on Itachi's lips.

"You won't be alone either musume-chan, Ranko-chan, i have several trained warriors your age, even though you are powerful, skilled and confident i want you to have these guys as your friends and extended family." This time a pair of japanese sliding doors appeared in front of them *You all know what anime that's from* and several shadows stepped out.

"Ranma, Ranko meet your training partners and new family." A growing smile lit up on Ranma's stoic face and a big one on Ranko's.

 _'We fled our growing nightmare and into the life me and sis deserved, a loving family, mentors, friends, people who believe in us and most of all...'_ Ranma turned her pink red eyes to her twin who smiled back with tears in her eyes, and touched their foreheads together.

 _'We have each other at last...'_ Life was beginning to look up for the former saotome siblings.

"Yo! what's up Master!" A laidback female voice called out, and the twins smiled.

 _'Things are gonna be fun!'_ They grinned widely and stepped into the light with their family.

While things were looking up for them, for a greedy fat panda transforming idiot Genma...his karmic retribution was going to come to him soon.

(Timeskip - 1 month - Shinto Realm *10 Years of Training*)

"Back off Kuno-baka i am not in the mood to deal with you today so leave me the hell alone!" A dark blue haired girl with a long ponytail yelled in absolute irritation and exasperation, wearing a dress over a yellow undercloth.

"But my dear tigress, such knaves aren't worthy of your affection other than I Tatewaki Kuno! The Blu-" A black haired tan skinned older teen proclaimed only to be cut off by a bored drawl.

"Blunder, Tatewaki Kuno the blue blunder seems more appropriate for someone as retarded and annoying as you, and FYI this is japan not the era of shakespear." The voice spoke in a calm, sexy musical voice from the entrance of Furinkan Highschool.

"OH KAMI SHE'S SO SEXY!" A female squealed from one of the windows pointing towards the school gates and everyone turned around and gasped.

 **(Soul Eater - Opening 2 *Hip-Hop remix*)**

A pinkish-red haired beauty stepped through the gates with a redhead having the same features as her, both had a very threatening aura however behind them were several others each with their own auras of power.

"Ho? so this is Furinkan?" The pink redhead spoke with a bored drawl, her slightly shadowed face showing she had a piece of pocky hanging from her mouth, she wore a white crane kimono with red imprints at the bottom and towards the back, underneath she wore black pants with white socks and martial arts shoes, the outfit accenting her heavy bust, the other redhead wore a sleeveless white qipao with a strange symbol emblazoned in gold on the left breastpocket, dark blue baggy pants and martial arts shoes and black wristbands.

"These weaklings in front of us radiating disgusting pheromones says otherwise Ranma-chan." A brown haired girl wearing a black/orange open jacket showing she wore fishnet compressing her boobs which looked to be DD cups to the ones observing, baggy white pants, black gloves, and blue sandals. The striking thing about her was her pupilless wine red eyes, her name is Scarlet Blaze

"Don't bother with these fools Blaze, their just hormonal freaks acting like cavemen." A tall white haired teen spoke coldly with what looked like a blade sheathed at his hip, his eyes an electric blue that sparked faintly, his name is Midnight Blade or Midnight to his close family and friends

"Ranma-sama should we carry on to our classes?" A girl with pale blue hair asked hugging Ranma's arm hugging with CC-cups pressing into them, her name was Azure Fang and damned proud of it.

"Oya? to think these weaklings act like uncivilized brutes makes me worry for the other girls in this school." A seductive sweet voice tittered mockingly, she had sand blond colored hair with E-cups behind a light pink red kimono, black spats, thigh length kunoichi sandals with a large fang sitting on her back, her name is Breeze Dancer.

"That kendo user's aura makes my mouth sour for some reason." A dark tan skinned guy standing at 6'2 spoke in a gravely gruff tone, having a vertical scar on one of his eyes, both were colored red glaring balefully at Kuno. He wore a black/grey/red top with black pants and taped ankles, sandals and black fingerless gauntlets, his name is Crimson Fist one of the twins most loyal bodyguards.

Kuno didn't appreciate some woman attempting to upstage his white lily, "And who are you foreigners doing here at MY school!?" Ranma looked at Kuno and the hentai horde boredly, moving her pocky stick around and spat to the side.

"We're the new students weakling." She responded dully while chewing on her pocky, many saw Kuno's face redden at being ignored and charged with a roar. "I shall strike thy wench down for her disrespect!" Ranma glanced at him, gaining a slightly deadly smile, Akane stiffened feeling something was coming.

Opening her mouth Ranma blew a purple cloud of smoke at Kuno, he saw it coming and managed to leap to the side with a smug smile. "Ha you missed poison how disgraceful." Ranma scratched her cheek with a perfectly manicured nail colored black with utter bored sadism getting raised eyebrows.

 **(End Song)**

"Why would i waste a **Reverse Aphrodisiac** on someone like you when i wasn't even aiming for you?" Her twin Ranko held a hand to her mouth with a shocked alarmed expression, Midnight and Crimson hid their faces looking pale as if not wanting to see something horrible. Breeze, Azure and Blaze had a nervous sweat on their smiling faces.

Akane raised an eyebrow, "Reverse Aphrodisiac...oh..." She turned paled at the implications with a green face, a black haired girl looking from one of the windows had the same face. "Shit." She finished and saw the purple cloud envelop the hentai horde confusing the retarded insane Kendoist.

"KUNO-SEMPAI~" Several guys puked at the hearing the lustful sultry male voices, Ranma had a stoic look with a bucket of popcorn waiting for the entertainment to start, Akane backed away rapidly looking scared as did several other straight guys.

"WHAT THE DEVIL!" The hentai horde charged at a screaming Kuno nearly dogpiling him if not for his trained reflexes due to Kendo and physical training. Now the tables were turned and now he was in Akane's place getting attacked.

"You're welcome by the way Tendo Akane, you owe me a favor." Ranma stated in monotone with a cool expression with her entourage following giving nods to the dark blue haired girl who glared with a growl.

 _'Ranma Saotome, but that's a girl not a guy i think dad and the panda bastard need to know about this.'_ Akane went inside also to speak with Nabiki when suddenly Ranko spoke up leaning against the door shocking the blunette but her cold tone made the normally hot headed brash heiress pause.

"If you side with that bastard Genma and your stupid father on that ill-intentioned plan, you will be turned into a maid for my big sister to do everything she wants and take it without complain and a smile on your face." Ranko blurred appearing behind Akane whispering sinister and coldly into her ear with a slimy lick to her ear. "And just to let you now girls with hair down there make my onee-san really horny, i can even smell how tight and wet you are...see ya soon weakling hehehe." Akane hugged herself with a pale face including a cherry red blush staring at the younger twin of Ranma.

(With Ranma)

Ranma sat in the back of the classroom with the others in algebra writing the answers and equations flawlessly without pause, Azure and Breeze sitting beside her in their own seats, fingers trailing up and down her slender toned arms and shoulders.

"I take it the warning has been given to the heiress Ranko-chan?" She replied pleasantly with no change in her facial expression, Ranko sighed at this and sat in her sisters lap much to the shock of the classroom and the teacher.

Ranma lifted her eyes to them coldly, "Is there a problem?" They flinched turning around in a flash, sweating pretty badly.

Breeze giggled including Blaze, "Always so dominant Ranma-sama~" The blond kunoichi purred into her Mistress's neck getting a soft pat on the head.

Crimson spoke up after finishing the last question boredly, "I'm guessing Riven, Ahri and Tamamo-sensei will be here tomorrow in the morning to continue Lady Ranma's training?" Midnight nodded after scaring away one of the boys ogling at Ranma.

"Let us hope Ahri-sama doesn't try to focus on nothing but getting Ranma-sama's Dick 2/47 like she always does." Crimson snorted with a low laugh with Blaze, Azure and Breeze giggled but were growling with jealousy. Ranma sighed shaking her head whipping a few pink red strands around her face, "Okaa-chan explained to Ahri-sensei what the consequences would be if she did so without her permission and going through the courting protocols." Ranko reminded them, Midnight chuckled sarcastically "In case you've forgotten Ranko, Ahri-sensei gives not one spit about Protocols, need i remind you of how she acted like a horny vixen in the heat when she first smelt Ranma's scent?" Ranko blushed pink remembering what happened, Ranma's eyebrows quirked in amusement watching her younger twin avert her eyes.

"Mistress i think we got a girl that might peak your interest." Azure spoke with a wide smirk causing eyes to move to a cold blue eye'd teenage girl with light brown hair watching Ranma with a calculative look.

"So this is the girl mom wants me to seduce?" Ranma spoke tilting her head curiously as she continued eyeing the cold looking vixen earning a pleased flush from the brown haired girl.

Pink red eyes narrow in interest at the girl, "Interesting...such a rare beauty to find these times...i'll enjoy collecting her and the two other sister~" Ranma licked her lips slowly with a predatory glint in her eyes, this caused the gang to shiver remembering what happened to the last girl that caught their Mistress's eye.

 _'Poor Tendo Nabiki, she was taught seduction for a reason besides lust magic and poisons.'_ All of them gave looks of pity to the now shivering blushing cool headed girl.

A girl who didn't realize a devious predator just locked in on her...

* * *

 **Please people stay tuned for the next of the Jusenkyo Otsutsuki Of Blood and Carnage (Rewrite obviously)  
**

 **My friend Kaede pointed out several mistakes i made in juubi of nerima, so when i took a look she was entirely correct so with her help, we developed this rewrite, hope its to your liking atleast.**

 **A/N: Other stories will be looked at and will either be rewritten, dropped for others to adopt or discontinued**

 **A/N2: If anyone notices what animes or games i'll include feel free to PM me about that kay ^^**

 **Peace out peeps, bitches and bitches this is Red Reaper of-**

 **KaedeSenju: Hold it! (Anyone who guess's this gets a cyber cookie)**

 **Red Reaper: Yes Kae? *He nearly facefaulted***

 **Kaede: What do you think you doing ending this shit without me?!**

 **Red: My bad! this is Kaede and Red wishing everyone a goodnight, and pea-**

 **Kaede: What about the omake?!**

 **Red: *Groans with an embarrassed blush* Oh dammit i'm sorry about Kae, ok people here's the omake!  
**

* * *

 **OMAKE - WEEZY F RANMA BABY!**

"M-mistress you shouldn't be smoking so much!" Breeze stammered at Ranma who was boldly and shamelessly groping her panty covered pussy as she sat in her lap, the pink-redhead had half lidded eyes with a blunt in her mouth.

"Do you wan-want me to fuck something up Breeze? then let me smoke this blunt, mom told me to do this before i fuck something up." She spoke between puffs sounding like she was high as all fuck.

"MISS RANMA NO SMOKING WEED IN THIS SCH-" Ranma stared dead at the teacher who shirked back mid sentence sweating, "I will fuck yo ass up if you even fuck with my weed got that?" The female teacher nodded rapidly and went back to the lesson.

As the weed filled the classroom students began coughing or trying to wave it out of their faces while Ranma just puffed without any sign of stopping.

"C-CLASS DISMISSED!" Everyone packed their stuff and ran out wildly coughing and shit but gained somewhat dopey looks, Ranma walked out with a swagger, "Nice ass bitch." The teacher turned around with a scandalized expression only to miss scolding the redhead, grumbling with a blush the teacher went to her desk.

"Please tell me this day isn't going to get weirder!?" The teacher slumped only to hear screams from the hallway, rushing out the teacher skid to a stop with a gawking expression at the sight of girls running stark naked covering their tits and groin, all of they're clothes suddenly vanished.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Ranma stood against the wall around the corner of said hallway with an evil dopey fox smile, "Oh yeah pussy time today hahahaha." She walked off giving a High-As-Fuck laugh with a few students looking at the redhead warily.

(Tomorrow)

SMACK!

SMACK!

"O-oh damn baby girl you sure is tight as a anaconda!" Ranma grunted in ecstasy and pleasure, she was thrusting with her 14 inch dick into a dark brown haired girl who's hair was wrapped in the redhead futa's right hand, the other was gripping her pillowy jiggly ass cheek as she plowed her trimmed bush hairy cunt.

"O-oh k-kami-sama Ran-chan harder! if you came to me with this monster i would've let you fuck my cunt day in and day out!" Ukyo moaned like a slut thinking inwardly that her toys from america didn't even compare to this!

After a few more rounds Ranma exited the bathroom with a wobbly Ukyo who fixed her ruffled school uniform and they both walked away from each other nonchalantly, just as a mob of girls chased after the hentai horde and Kuno roaring with bloodlust.

"Got that bitch ass kendo nigga again hahaha!" Ranma laughed her ass off and took another puff, the school suffered pranks, public humiliation and idiotic bullies or people like Kuno getting the crap beat out of them by the newcomer.

A lesson learned here is to never touch Weezy F Ranma's weed or you gonna get fucked up, pranked, fucked again and publically humiliated to the point you become a recluse.

"I'm Weezy F Ranma and i'm outta this bitch hahaha!" Ranma laughed before slapping the camera making it go black.

* * *

 **Next Chapter - Chapter 2 - Ranma shows the Ice Queen Who's Boss, and a lost boy gets his just desserts  
**

 **A/N: For those who want to know what this omake was based off of, look up Weezy F Broly plays Mario Kart on youtube**

 **A/N: Also this rewrite was inspired upon reading tentailedjackalofdoom's godlike fics**

 **Peace out everyone and stay fresh and good!**

 **Red Reaper Of Murder!**


	2. Chapter 2 Who's Hunting Who?

***Red flys through the window with a crash***

 **Red: Seriously Tama stop chucking people over some fucking tofu! (He coughs a bit before turning to the audience) Hello dear readers welcome to the 2nd chapter of Jusenkyo Otsutsuki Of Blood and Carnage, i know its been while just going through the motions of life while trying to get a job. Last chapter you saw how Ranma dealt with Tatewaki-ahou xD**

 **Tama: Absolutely hilarious although the reverse aphrodisiac is kinda scary 0-0' (She threw a fireball at a laughing Red who ducked down)**

 **Red: Oi! quit trying to set my house aflame you loli furred basketball!**

 **Ranma: C'mon guys lets get on with the show! ^^**

 **RROM: Okie dokie^^ next chapter we see Ranma catch her stalker courtesy of a certain amazon princess- woah!(Ducks under a thrown spatula)**

 **Tama: When will me Beria and the others show up?**

 **RROM: Hmm...well i plan on Ranma and Ranko playing a part in the our favorite hero's journey although Ranma does kill threats to her friends and loves, Luka may convince her some monsters are redeemable...'Right after getting raped several times here and there' (He mentally deadpanned)**

 **Tama:...Why do i feel insulted somehow -_-?**

 **KaedeSenju: TAMA-CHAN YOU CAME TO VISIT ME!**

 **Tama: Kaede! ^^ (Ranma and Red deadpanned at the sight of flowers around them)**

 **RROM: I think i am going to be diabetic from such sugar on display...**

 **Tama: Time for a pranking spree!**

 **RROM: NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU'RE NOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME IT TOOK TO WASH THAT PAINT FROM THE CARPET IN MY ROOM!**

 **Kaede: Or maybe you'd rather we do the dirty in your room instead ^^ (Red's eye twitched)**

 **RROM: You are worser then Histoire and a certain chaosmonger!**

 **(Red yelped as he was grabbed by the phoenix girl and fox)**

 **Kaede: Enjoy the chapter everyone! RROM does not own none of the animes or movies shown in this fanfic! but we do own the ideas in said fic ciao!**

 **RROM: OI! LET GO OF ME YOU BAKA'S! CERBERUS! (Ranma looked up as a bark was heard)**

 **Ranma: 0-0! uhhh nice doggy! (A chain grabbed Red before taking off)**

 **RROM: Ciao! ^^ (Vanishes in a hell portal)**

 **Kaede &Tama: GET BACK HERE! **

**Ranma: Err! enjoy the chapter ppl!**

 **RROM: Btw! RAIN OF JARATE! MERASMUS! (Ranma screamed girlishly as the sky turned yellow)**

 **Ranma/Tama/Kaede: 0-0! YOU DICKKKKKKKKKK! (And jars rained from the sky)**

 **Chapter 2: Who's hunting who? the hunters become the hunted!**

 **Warning: Gore, Blood, Carnage and Death, those who have weak stomachs do not read!**

* * *

"WOMAN!" Ranma deadpanned sitting at a lunch table with Breeze and Blaze hearing the booming shout from Tatewaki who looked angered!

"Blue Blunder how may i help you?" Blaze just slipped something sphere-shaped into her hand and tossed it in Kuno's path just as he stepped over, rolling over next to the embarrassed Hentai horde and it released a stream of purple gas.

The kendoist went pale faced before fleeing with horror and disgust when the poisoned hentai horde went after him and he knocked them out looking a bit winded. "Hmm 2 points for effort, 0 for the remorse." Ranma chuckled sadistically.

"You foul sorceress i will-" When he went for a strike Tatewaki felt a blow slam into his mouth sending him skidding back with the usual vultures looking for gossip to spread being knocked over. Ranma stood up with her leg out sporting an annoyed look on her face.

"Mendokuse...do you even hear yourself talk? no one here speaks shakespear for crying out loud sheesh you're just as bad as that hunt girl talking Ye olde English dialect." Ranma remembered much to her bemusement when Naruko announced her official adoption of her and her older sister Ranko it spread like wildfire across the pantheons.

She met the goddess's and gods themselves, those jackasses Ares, Apollo and Hermes tried to get into her pants despite her being so young it disgusted her at how lust ran rampant in even gods old as them. Her sister was there when Naruko had a row with some of the greek goddess's especially Artemis about wanting to recruit her, Ranma was honestly conflicted about Artemis and Aphrodite and Athena, they did terrible things years ago but did they change with time. Or did they not want to have Zeus target them especially considering that his chavunistic pig headed son Hercules violated a island of proud amazon warriors she admired especially since they were proud worshipers of the Hera.

Feeling the wind change Ranma sidestepped and moved around the rapid stabs from the bokken wielding maniac captain. _'This fool is telegraphing his attacks very loudly, how utterly boring...'_ On the 20th stab at her Ranma whipped her left hand out flashing several white lines along the wooden sword.

"What sorcery is th-" Tatewaki's eyes widened as his bokken feel to the floor in pieces but he leaned back as a hand covered in a purple/blue aura shaped like a blade an inch from touching his throat. "Chakra No Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) is such a useful technique Kuno-san especially when you add a touch of ki to let the technique cut actually objects...just give me a reason to open your larynx baka." Her visible eye shadowed and Kuno sweated as he saw himself helpless before a faceless giant of shadows with waving arms that ripped him apart.

And in his minds eye he saw a pair of red ripple patterned eyes under a red third eye baring the same pattern except with tomoes shine. "Walk away Kuno you will never be on my level nor will i acknowledge you as nothing more then a dog with no bite." Kuno growled and backed off before declaring that he'll show Ranma her place soon enough.

"Hn try all you want Kuno-ahou..." She turned on her heel heading to english class, although her and Midnight were surprised to see it was a literal child teaching.

"Ah! welcome Miss Otsutsuki, you and your bodyguards may come in and take your seats...also i'd like to thank you for putting Tatewaki-san in his place, others especially the teachers bribed by his father to ignore his antics and actions as 'Boys being boys'" Hinako snorted in disgust at how much favoritism was circulating in the school, Midnight's eye twitched feeling his ire raise at such chaos and stupidity being allowed to fester.

"Here you go Hinako-sensei, i heard you like sweets so i brought some hope you like them." Hinako's eyes lit up taking a rainbow colored lollipop while eyeing Ranma speculatively. _'She holds herself like an emperor and a empress at the same time...? Jusenkyo victim? that is most likely the case if the rumors are true then she a lot of powerful allies politically and way above the ladder...she's hot too!'_ As she turned around while munching and licking on the lolipop she didn't notice the energy circulating through her tenketsu's nor the soft mischievous grin smile on Ranma's face nor the amused one on Midnight's.

As more students came in, she ignored all of the questions as to why she was not as childish before. "Hinako-sensei you look older?" She raised an eyebrow and saw a twinkling mirth in Ranma's eyes before looking at the already finished lollipop in her hand and wasn't feeling sickly anymore and gasped inwardly feeling her tenketsu's weren't sick or black anymore.

"Ok everyone pay attention to the board and write down the words..." Hinako got the class back on track, Ranma and her bodyguards plus Ranko answering the questions when called and just kept quiet unless called on.

(Gym Class) (* RROM:Too bothersome to map out the other classes but this*)

"Holy crap what the hell does Saotome eat!?" A female student gawked blushing, including most of the female and male population were drooling or leering.

Ranma was dressed in a pair of knee-length spat gym shorts, medical tape around her hands and ankles plus a track zip up jacket colored blue and white with a Moon symbol on the right breast. On her feet were tennis shoes for running, but what was eye-catching was the stretching exercises she was doing.

"If you're all gonna stare, then go to your exercises this ain't a hentai show for you sick perverts, also FYI i don't fancy any of you _Idiotas_ (Idiots)" Ranma said her eyes flaring dangerously with irritation at the staring, why her close family kept insisting she act more womanly was beyond even Ranma, if she said she wasn't gonna act like some prim proper princess this Ranma Saotome Otsutsuki Uzumaki wasn't going to!

A few groups of girls from high class females were eyeing Ranma in disapproval at her manners and activities, proper ladies shouldn't do such physically demanding tasks, only brutish dykes did that and were to be taught there place! "Listen here dyke! you and your bodyguards and sister are beneath us, you should be groveling on your knees before begging for forgiveness for acting above your station!" A snobbish blonde haired girl said glaring disdainfully at Ranma who had her eyes closed till in a splits stretching from one leg to the other.

A minute ticked by and the girl and her clique were getting angry at this butch bitch ignoring them and when two of the girls goons went to grab her, Blaze and Breeze stepped forward however Ranma's voice stopped them. "Don't worry about me you two, they aren't a threat..." Her pink red eyes then pulsed blue and the two snobbish girls suddenly had blanked out white eyes as they collapsed.

"W-w-what the hell did you do!" The princess shrieked as Ranma stood up rolling her neck around a bit. "I may be a heiress, but wearing feminine underwear is as far as i will stomach, no one however can tell me what i should be, not my classmates, family nor **you!"** Ranma's fisted embedded in the girls stomach the blow's force ripping apart the girls top making her cough up saliva while trying to cover her modesty.

Ranma got a fanged lopsided grin, "N **ow w** ho **'s on** th **ere** kn **ee's** be **fore** the **y're** r **eal** b **et** ters **Hah!"** The princess shivered hearing Saotome's voice distort in a dual layered voice of someone else and her own.

When her goons charged at her screaming physical threats, she grabbed two of by the long hair this Princess clique liked to sport and brutally bashed their heads together. One tried pull at her hair only for her to shift left and right before shooting a rising kick to the jaw sending her spinning over her leader. "Bitch!" Three screamed launching skilled strikes at Ranma who vanished appearing above their movements. "N-nani!" She smirked before striking all of them in the face or in the head with whirlwind roundhouses flooring them with groans.

Two of them tried to sneak attack Ranma with bokkens only for her duck down before finger jabbing her in the side making her stomach lock up clenching while cutting off her breath slightly, the other got disarmed brutally and knee'd several times in the abdomen before getting twirled over into a triangle blood choke.

Spinning several times around the mat, Ranma used her feet with the momentum to throw the goon through the air smashing into a weight rack with a groan of pain. "Hahahahaha! whats wrong did that hurt!" Ranma lifted the 220lb dumbbell filled weight rack with one arm with the girl still stuck there, earning wide eye's from Tatewaki and the crowd watching, "What's the matter little cockslut princess's does the sight of me being royalty with such strength **scare you?! well it should! this is my territory now!"** She roared shaking the rack causing the girl to hang on with a whimper, just as Ranma's arm tensed and tossed the rack into the wall causing the weights to crash down onto the girl burying under them.

Ranma's hair was spiked up all over and wild looking, her eyes turning a dark pink now and slitted. **"Anyone other princess's in this bitch wanna fight me!? c'mon i'm taking on all challengers who else wants to fuck with this bitch!"** She had a mouth full of fangs like a wolf making all of the crowd back up including Kuno.

Erina the leader groaned pushing herself up while keeping an arm clasped in front of her bountiful breasts yelped as Ranma grabbed her long hair pulling the wincing cuisine older heiress to her feet. **"What's that Nakiri about showing better's proper respect? you should've done martial arts training besides, boasting about your cuisine cooking skill to my old friend Soma! oh shocked? yeah i noticed Soma was writing letters in a desperate irrational manner, turns out your younger sister blackmailed him into attending Tootsuki Culinary Academy! for what!? simply because you wanted to snatch up a friend who had a dream to surpass his father! the only thing you should be using that so called God's Tongue for is showing your family's betters proper 'service' especially since i own you and your sisters asses!"** Erina's eyes widened in fear recognizing the heiress of the Otsutsuki yakuza family, they had all 42 Yakuza elite family's under firm hands and control. Strict codes of honor and justice were instilled into such a family and they had their hands in many of this era's companies.

"L-l-lady Ra-a-anma!" Erina whimpered in fear looking down submissively as Ranma's cold pink eyes dared her to think of speaking out of turn, her younger sister Alice turned her head to the floor submissively. **"There will be no trying to abuse those who come from less royal upbringings here Nakiri! i fought the best of these so called fighters from Seito, Nanyo, Rakuyo and Kyousho...i crushed every last one of them even the reincarnation of Lu Bu couldn't handle me especially with her sickness...I am much more dangerous then most think i am, i strive however to find an opponent that can actually fight me to the end and actually beat me, so far I HAVE BEEN DISAPPOINTED DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE NOT HAVING AN OPPONENT THAT CAN HANDLE MY FULL MIGHT AND SKILL!"** Her shout made Akane nod understanding why she can be so aggressive towards arrogant royalty.

"Ahhhh~ Ranma-sama is yelling at me again!" Erina blushed with a moan making Ranko and Breeze get annoyed eye twitches, while Alice just twitched blushing remembering that feeling of masochistic pleasure of Ranma viciously degrading them when they got into an argument over Erina acting snobbish and looking down her nose at Naruko's child.

 **"I'll be punishing you later just like you and your sister always desired later Erina~ as for the rest of you! i'm going to be calling the shots from now on! any who don't like it well..."** The weights and gym equipment rippled and started groaning before being folded inward causing a few superstitious ones to shiver as they saw the horns.

 _'No way am i tangling with a diclonius that knows how to beat all of us without even moving a finger!'_ Kuno scowled but backed off upon seeing the commoner knaves back off, he'd show her who really was the almighty in Furinkan high school if his name isn't Tatewaki Kuno The Blue Thunder!

Nabiki Tendo looked at the yakuza princess assessing her threat level, while re-evaluating Ranma herself. And did she like what she was seeing that display and mega bitch persona shift was definitely a major turn-on for Ice Queen Nabiki.

 _'Maybe marrying Ranma-san won't be too detrimental, she's ruthless, firm, in control, has money, power and political connections a few of my acquaintances would literally kill to have! Akane-imouto looks like she's just as interested now if we can get Kasumi to join in on this it'll be a fantasy come true! and i can finally use my special ability out in the open if what Ranma-hime is any indication!'_ Nabiki was smiling as class went on as normal albeit Erina and her thugs plus sister had to go be checked over for injuries. Pissed off alot of the rich crowds at this upstart, quite a few of them were martial artists a title which Ranma got amused by and decided to test out their potential and laughed herself silly at how mediocre they stood.

(With Ranko)

"Lady Saotome!" Ranko raised an eyebrow turning briefly as did Ranma to see Nabiki and Akane Tendo waving at them rushing over. "Tendo-san? is there something you needed? sorry if we didn't properly introduce our company, the resident idiot bokken in the ass ruined that." Akane smirked at the nickname for Tatewaki as did Nabiki from the princess.

"So tell me Nabiki Tendo, how longer have you been harboring me and Ranma-imouto's 'father' in your home." Ranko spoke up in a soft yet hard icy voice causing even Nabiki to flinch making both sisters wonder how bad of a temper the twins had to be able to sound like a icy volcano.

"Ever since yesterday but frankly his misogynist and chavunistic views piss me the fuck off!" Akane snarled as all four of them came to a mutual agreement.

They all had bad blood with Genma Saotome plus the man was a fat, lazy, arrogant and pig headed martial artist. Then there was his drunken ramblings about making his son or rather daughter into a proper heir for the Saotome school like he/she should've been to get his comfy retirement.

Ranma's ear twitched hearing a quickened heartbeat, plus the smell of a fertile strong female to her diclonius senses and felt a carnal need that had to be sated, she could feel her vectors were feeling eager for some reason and decided to follow her instincts.

"Onee-san i have to take care of something, quite possibly it will take me atleast weeks to take care of or so, i want you, Blaze, Breeze and Azure to go with Biki-chan, and Kan-chan and enforce the terms my new mother set, it's official custody terms since our mom is a goddess so humans wouldn't know of her blood adopting me and Ranko-chan here." Akane nodded along with that explanation, but smirked knowing that such a powerful person being a woman would piss off Genma to no end.

"Kasumi would love to meet you, but she'd probably get on your case about not acting proper ladyish!" Nabiki laughed in amusement, Ranko laughed with a snort including a old spirit within Ranma's head.

 _'A human trying to get my Ranma to change and be proper and ladylike is like an ant trying to break into a castle using sand! although i hoped Naruko would tell Ranma about me being brought back and merged with her body, although it looks like these urges to spread her dna will give me the opening i need to communicate with her hehehehe..."_ A pink haired woman with red eyes and small horns giggled slightly with a blush.

After a few more things and plans were discussed, Nabiki and Akane promised to support her upon hearing of her plans to remove prejudice by removing idealistic idiots, traditionalists and 'Heroes' that don't want such things destroyed and would fight them every step of the way to keep things 'stable' in their own little world.

"If for those who are different and want to be left alone, i'll drag this era into stability and co-existence by the balls if i have to! anyways see ya!" Ranma vanished leaping off after the fleeing scent that was panicking.

(With the eavesdropper)

 _"Shit this is bad! i didn't think she'd have such a monstrous aura and chi add along that she can use chakra and ki who knew that their mother was that 'Woman'!"_ The spy cursed in mandarin chinese at herself for slipping up.

In the shadows a twin hair tied girl with blue/purple hair with a very well toned an trained figure ran and roof hopped very fast along with red colored eyes keeping a cautious wary look of the surroundings. She had some mad parkour skills, the female had a light colored long sleeve blouse and pants plus some martial arts shoes. Around her wrists were a pair of metal wristguards and protecting her chest was a breastplate colored red with gold accents.

XinNiangZi Shanpu or in the english tongue Shampoo was frightened but another part of her was very eager much to the young amazon's confusion, she had been sent by the elders and her grandmother Ku Lon to spy on the girl she had given the kiss of death to, possibly Shampoo said maybe some leeway could be given considering the saotome girls martial arts skills.

But that fury and rage she spied at the school from a far away tree in the gym atrium of Furinkan highschool was terrifying plus how submissive and sexual the rich pampered ones were, then there was her descriptions of all the fighters she utterly decimated or broke down. Her very being screamed to not anger Ranma Saotome, the older sister Ranko was slightly pacifistic but not to where she won't kill as a last resort, more like she'd make you wish you were dead, the younger sister however...

Shampoo shivered seeing the afterimage of the infamous diclonius queen shadowing the marked girl, she wanted to bash her own head with one of her banbori's that devil horned girl was one of those sly vindictive girls who would go after you in such a way you'd curse yourself for utter stupidity. "Oh Shampoo-chan~ you weren't going to skip out on our reunion now would you..." At the sweet drawl Shampoo felt her spine ice over, and she rocketed herself faster then normal wanting to do anything to get away!

That's when the air rippled and Shampoo shrieked when a concussive wave of force slammed her into a tree a bit gently just pinning her there, and much to her despair no one was near the forests outside of nerima. "Oh Shampoo-chan you have honestly no idea how much i wanted to take you after just seeing you really give me such a fight...you'll be a great wife~" Shampoo shivered as her breastplate and blouse were sensually removed and had a hard time denying instead of wanting to kill Ranma Saotome, she wanted to bed her due to the amazon within her loving the feeling at being helpless to someone superior to her. She wanted Ranma's child just the thought of such a treatment made her groan in desire and lust.

Ranma smiled leaning forward kissing Shampoo, then slowly sucking on the sides of her neck, throat and navel once her blouse was pulled off showing off her toned beautiful upper body, years and years of dedication, training and exercises made her physique look so delicious especially with those heavy marshmellow round orbs of hers. "Ranma-sama like her prize yes?" Shampoo pushed her FF-cups out, firm erect vibrant pink nipples wanting to be touched.

(Lemon begin) *Warning: If you don't like the fetishes displayed in this chapter, please exit the room stage left and don't come back thank you! ^^*

"Yes Shampoo-chan, Ranma does like very much~" The lavenderette moaned lowly feeling her plush tits squeezed slowly as if they were being measured. "Mmmh~ these puppies will look even more sexy when they start giving me milk _Xianpu~_ " At her traditional name being called Shampoo shuddered as her panties got damp.

Then her pants were removed revealing lavender red accented floral patterned panties that seemed to make her massive ass and curves stand out alot. "Oh how beautiful you're trimmed down her and it's shaped like a dragon!" Her panties were pulled off and thrown to the side before Ranma sniffed her scent loving her vanilla like smell before releasing Shampoo.

Shampoo understood what she wanted, crawling forward the amazon princess pulled Ranma's black pants down along with the spats she wore.

SMACK!

Shampoo looked on in awe as the throbbing 15 inches long and 3 inches thick flaccid fuckstick looming over her with that unique musk, like all of her favorite smells combined into one. "This cock Xianpu-chan, worship it please~" As she said that, Shampoo squealed as Ranma's vectors became visible wrapping around her curves, waist and breasts.

The amazonian was twisted around till she was upside down facing Ranma's dick before the lust consumed her. Giving the tip a kiss and a lick Shampoo engulfed every inch to the base getting a moan from the redhead, However the lavenderette squealed feeling something phallic and thick rub against her lips that wettened at the contact before plunging in.

Her eyes bugged out before narrowing and began bobbing her head back and forth as whatever the object was pumped in and out of her cunt, "Oh Okaa-sama's moonlight! you're so good at this Xian suck it harder!" Ranma started playing with her own breasts as Shampoo fell to her lust and started sucking deeper, harder and faster wanting her esophagus to be flooded.

"Mmph!" Shampoo's throat vibrated as the invisible phallic shaped vectors pushed deeper until they hit a wall sending a jolt of pleasure through the amazon's spine making Shampoo bob her head faster. "Prepare yourself Shampoo!" Her eyes widened when Ranma spread her legs wider allowing the vectors more room to plunge into her womb, causing her eyes to widen to impossible size and orgasm violently.

"Ara, ara? Who knew such a strong powerful princess like you could have such a reaction to orgasmic sensations fufufu~" Shampoo's face flushed in humiliation and arousal before it plunged into ecstasy as two vectors were plunging in and out at a fast pace. "Shit here it comes!" Rotating her upright on her knees, Ranma pushed herself completely into Shampoo's throat as her cock pulsed and exploded.

The proud amazon's eyes widened at waterfall of splooge pouring down her throat and reflexively tried to push Ranma's hips away as they humped at her face. _'My mind feels hazy, Ranma's seed feels so warm and full of power!'_ Her eyes dulled in pleasure and drank her drink down obediently despite a few drops leaking, due to the amount her belly was slowly rounding out making her orgasm several more times in quick succession.

Ranma shuddered as her vectors trembled and shuddered thrusting more urgently before thickening to hole plugging levels. "Oh great Amaterasu!" A stuffed Shampoo squealed as the vectors sprayed a special breeding fluid into her womb filling it completely.

The other vectors came into view and started spraying every inch of Shampoo with their own fluids bathing her completely. "Shampoo so full~ I'm honored Lady Naruko's musume deemed this lowly amazon worthy of such an honor" Ranma smiled patting her on the head as a symbol appeared on her navel, a symbol of spiral within a White moon Ranma's own mating mark.

(Lemon End)

"Shampoo shall bear your mark with proud husband-wife!" Shampoo smiled happily rubbing her tummy with glazed over eyes already getting that particular feeling in her womb. _'To be chosen by a Diclonius queen what an honor...just like Kaa-san those years ago'_ She thought inwardly but jolted upon feeling Ranma's mind and another's.

 _'Just return to your tribe and i'll explain everything including the threats to your child that may come to be young Shampoo.'_ The spirit known as Lucy the Original said calmly.

Shampoo wondered what the great horned queen meant but felt Ranma's lips on her own with such affection, want and love it made her cream herself again feeling her husband-wife's tongue swirling with hers. "Mmmh~ i do taste good" Shampoo shivered with lust wondering if being Ranma's wife awakened her true sexual appetite.

Ranma escorted her to Illusion Jungle section C, this was the true path to the real amazonian village, after she left through the mist the new diclonius queen folded her arms in silence.

'So when are you going to reveal yourself i wonder Lucy-sama?' Lucy's eyes widened in shock for half a minute before she couldn't help but laugh loudly.

 _"You truly are her and Sunset's child hahahaha!"_ Ranma's eye twitched in annoyance remembering who her mother decided to marry, however for some odd reason Sunset's personality just irritated her to no end, she could understand why Naruko loves her but there is something about her that makes her want to bash her head in.

 _"Jealo-"_ Ranma glared at her with narrowed blood red eyes that made Lucy twitch seeing how much the spring influenced her. **"I am above jealousy Lucy-san! i do not want my mother becoming heartbroken as i am suspicious of all who want to wed her, i don't care if she's transcendant phoenix or the daughter of auntie Order and Chaos, i will destroy her if she even makes my mother sad!"** Her eyes shined with a deadly psychotic glint that made Sunset who was laying down with Naruko shiver in dread for some reason.

Ranma's thought process stopped and her face turned blank with the red eyes still there. "I need to kill something or fuck some female..." She muttered in a darker deeper voice, the primal urges were starting to act up in her body again ever since she entered puberty.

'Can't call Breeze and Azure they said they were walking funny for almost a month last time i needed to sate my urges...i guess i'm gonna go do that assignment mom gave me to assist hellsing, although if that annoying trolling nosferatu irritates me i'll kill him dead and show him that immortality of his/hers wont mean shit!' Lucy squinted her eyes in morbid fascination at some off the torture/killing methods floating in Ranma's head.

"London huh? hmm being sent after a rouge nosferatu that has a penchant for virgin girls and boys...hn i'll accept this with pleasure at the chance of getting rid of another raping scumbag." Ranma's eyes were closed as she sifted through the information given by Yami, before her eyes opened up showing red pink eyes that had black veins spreading and a rather sadistic smile was on her beautiful lips.

"Off to london, raping heathens to kill, sights to see, training to do..." With a whistle she vanished as if one with the wind, and a pair of armor suited men came from the treelines looking at each other grimly. "Radio in..." One of them said in a clear russian accent, the Caucasian skinned partner of his nodded before clicking on his radio. "Kurama sir we just confirmed another diclonius, we have reasons to believe this is not another run of the mill creature."

(Half an hour later - London -Nighttime)

"Hmm it's unnaturally foggy here...smells fishy." The yakuza princess murmured walking quietly through the mist.

BANG!

CLINK!

"Hm? what's that noise?" She moved closer and silently to the direction of the battling noises. "Stay out of the way police girl this one you can't help me with." A mad voice laughed as the gunshots and clangs continued on and on as she drew closer, soon the mist parted revealing a familiar red wearing no life king fighting a silver-grey haired scruffy looking young man who bore an arrogant smirk that oozed self interest along with natural lust and bloodlust. "Sergei Belmont, former vampire hunter turned nosferatu, wanted dead for over a thousand counts for manslaughter, rape of many beings both human and non-human, prostitution, slave and drug rings and your unhealthy interest in the Otsutsuki sisters." Seras blanched looking at Sergei with disgust who didn't even look ashamed or remorseful.

"The younger sister interests me more as a wife to be frank false king, however that violent stubborn independent streak will have to be broken completely once i taste her of course." Alucard stopped smiling and instead showed his teeth, Ranma however was trying to hold herself back rom going berserk as she recognized him as the one who had been one who kidnapped alot of human girls she knew and violated them brutally as if he was trying to state she was his.

Shink!

Squelch!

"A-ah!" Ranma's eyes widened in pain as a black steel blade went through her stomach, "Millennium has a use for you princess, now you're alone not even that mother or sister to protect you, time to break you in and bring about a new set of ghouls..." Ranma gritted her teeth hearing the smugness in the female assassins voice and one that dared to grope her chest.

 _ba-dump..._

Ranma's pupils dilated as Sergei's blood that leaked from the wounds Alucard caused him flowed into her stomach wound. _'Musume please stay awake i know you don't like me but dont die please!'_ A voice shouted in her mind as her vision began to blacken.

"Welcome to being a vampire, know that you'll belong to Christiana Belmont the nosferatu succubi queen!" She shouted in pain feeling fangs pierce her neck, before Ranma exploded with a white shockwave of fire.

 _'You aren't dieing on me Ranma! Phoenix Style: Rebirth Of The Queen!'_ Then everything went dark before Ranma's falling body was cocooned in fire colored gold, blue and white like an egg. Then it pulsed with a heartbeat like echo making Christiana shiver and back away along with Sergei.

 _'Sorry Sunset-otou-sama...i guess it's time i start over and act properly for once...and show them that i really am your daughter...'_ The flame egg swirled faster before it exploded blinding everyone.

When the light died down Alucard and Christiana's eyes widened as the sight of Ranma now. "Y-you are..." A pair of cool serenity light red/pink eyes were seen in the smoke.

"So this is what rebirth feels like..." The powerful voice echoed finality and absolution making the rouge belmonts flinch.

Both of them knew they were in for it now!

* * *

 **Chapter End!**

 **Ranma: I died and got rebirthed wow...0-0**

 **RROM: SOrry about that but it was the only thing i can think of, rest assured you will get your revenge (Ducks under a fist from a pissed off Tamamo)**

 **Tamamo: That's for that damn jarate jar rain you bastard!**

 **RROM: Next time don't think you can run roughshod over me in my own house fluffy! -_-**  
**

 **Tamamo: Bow to m-**

 **RROM: *Bonk's her harshly making Tama faceplant hard into the floor with a frying pan***

 **KaedeSenju: Oh shit run he's got the frying pan! 0-0!**

 **RROM: STFU! Anyways, please rate, review and follow and favorite and whatever stay breezy like always ^^**

 **Naruko: Till next time on Jusenkyo Otsutsuki Of Blood and Carnage!**

 **Ranko: Ciao!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye everyone!**

 **Next Chapter: Self-Reflection and Apologies given**


End file.
